Scorpius Malfoy: Love Doctor
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: When Rose's tosser Boyfriend cheats on her, dumps her and publicly humiliates her, Al suggests the obvious answer. It's time to call on the Love Doctor. RW/SM
1. Chapter 1

**Its 2:16 in the morning, and I'm randomly inspired. I'll probally take this further once I've finished my other story: 'A love Hate Relationship', which you should check out by the way! Anyway. Heres the story:**

"He did _what_?" Al asked me, looking appalled.

"You wait till I get hold of him-"

"Which you won't, Al. He's a giant." I say silent. Feeling slightly better I stood up, before seeing my reflection in my hand mirror.

I looked terrible. Tearstained and puffy faced. I wondered how my cousin had kept such a serious face, I would have burst out laughing at the mere sight of myself.

"I just wish, there was some was I could get back at him. I know that sounds childish, but, I-oh, I don't know. It's not fair. He needs to feel, what I felt. He needs to know how –wait do I sound masochistic?" I ask my cousin, who shakes his head.

"No Rosie. I wish I had some genius plan on how to get him back. Because, seriously I hate that stupid , scumbag, bastard featured-"

"I get it Al. You hate him." I say, rolling my eyes. Though I felt a smile creep up on my lips.

He went and sat on one of the chairs, patting the one next to him.

"Although-" He begins, moments later, before shaking his head. Clearly having an internal argument or something.

"What Al?"

"Oh, its nothing. I mean, no. You'd hate it, he'd hate it. . . It _wouldn't_ work. At all. No."

"Can you just tell me?" I say begin to feel grumpy..

"We could always get Scorp involved."

I roll my eyes. Malfoy? How the _bloody hell_ would he help?

"What Al? That prat?"

"That prat who happens to be my best friend."

"For reasons I'll never understand . . ." I say, once again rolling my eyes.

"Told you."

"Told me what?" I say moments later. My arms crossed and a frown on my face. I'm emotional at the moment, and Al knows it.

"Told you that you wouldn't like my plan."

"Well you never told me a plan!" I scoff, honestly he is mental sometimes.

"Scorp is … what some may call a _'love doctor'_ , uhm, he gives romantic help to those who need it…"

"I know perfectly well what that means" I say frowning.

How old does he think I am? We are the same age, despite his birthday being a few months earlier, I'm sixteen too you know Al!!!

"Well … If you really want to get McLaggen back, then I'm sure he'll know a way. I mean, he practically got me and Caitlin together!"

"What with some 'looove advice'?" I say mockingly.

"No, actually." I hear the perfect and almost _electrifying_ voice that I instantly recognise.

I turn around to frown at him. Not missing his flinch when he caught sight of my face.

"What the hell happened to your face Weasley?" He says clearly disgusted.

Right. That's it. All thoughts of listening to Al's advice zoom out of my head, and I begin to pack my bag up, bending under the table. Hearing a muffled conversation between the 'BFF'S'. Where's the nearest toilet? I need to _puke_.

Finally I reappear – after banging my head though, to see Malfoy staring at me scrutinisingly . The prat.

I stand up to leave.

"Thanks for the sympathy Al." I say, coming face to face with Malfoy himself. And he's blocking my way.

_And why is his smell so enticing? Why do I feel slightly dizzy, and almost giddy cause I can hear and see him breathing?_

His hand brings me back to the land of the living. He's gripping my chin tightly between his fingers, and examining my face.

What the hell?

I attempt to wriggle away, but find myself interested in the conversation going on.

"I guess you're right Al, underneath the redness, the frizziness, the freckles and the puffiness, there might just be some raw material."

WHAT?

I push his hand off my face.

"What did you say to me Malfoy?"

"Oh that's a compliment, for _you_ Weasley."

"I don't know who you think you are," I say. Finally pushing past him with my elbow. Unfortunately he grabs my upper arm. Tightly. And swings me around so were face to face.

_Breathing each others air._

"What do you want Malfoy."

"To _help_ you." He says emphasising the word help. As if.

"And why would you want to help me?"

"Because Weasley," his grip loosens slightly. Thank God. "I like a challenge."

I frown, now that my arms are free I cross them.

"What does this help entail?" I say. He smirks, as in his eyes, he thinks I've given in. Which I _haven't_. I'm just curious. That's all.

"Like I say. We've got the raw material right here. I will make every male at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry want you. You will get the boy of your dreams, and make McLaggen so angry with himself, he'll probally jump off a cliff or something."

I tilt my head considering it. Sounds good. But does this mean I'd have to have _lessons_ with Malfoy? I really don't like the sound of that.

"We will meet, regularly, in the Room of Requirement. First meeting: tomorrow night. Be there Weasley. I know you want to." He says, his eyes smouldering before he turns away and walks out the door.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a black haired blur attempt to creep away.

"Oh no you don't Albus Severus! You've got me into this mess, and you'll get me out of it."

"I think it'll be good for you Rosie, I really do." He says before leaving – more like escaping.

Hmm, but you also thought that your hair looked good this morning . . .

I swing my bag over my shoulder and exit the Library.

An argument going on inside my head, but I knew who I had sided with already.

I just had to hope that these meetings wouldn't cut into possible study time.

**End of chapter one! Please review so I know if its worth while or not(: thanks. Oh I love Scorose!**


	2. Lesson One: Attaining a target

**I'm Back! Hope this Chapters okay – I'm kinda half asleep and midway through my exams, but I felt like updating, so here it is – dedicated to my Friends: Catrina BoFi and Juicy Carton. I love you lots (: **

**Thanks to the rad reviewers:**

**babiixilyx3****, ****Bottom of the Food Chain****, ****Sela-Lovegood****, ****xxx-angelin-xxx****, ****.hippie**** and ****iciclegirl235**

* * *

I was standing on the fifth floor waiting for the Prince of Slime himself. Why, you may ask? Because I'm a nutter.

If I left right now, however, I'm pretty sure he'd never know. And then he'd just give up on this stupid 'challenge' and let me live my life in peace.

I peered around the corner, I should just go.

Quickly I start to walk away right before –

"Going somewhere, Weasley?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Bugger._

I turned around to look at the prat and he quirked an eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"That's what I thought." He said smirking, and gripping my upper arm as if we were about to apparate.

He then steered me towards the wall – finally let go of my arm, and paced back and forward in front of it, until a door appeared.

Before turning around to face me, with a smirk.

He gestured for me to go through the door first – but I shook my head. Who knows, it could've been a trap! I still don't trust him.

"Never heard of ladies first, Weasley? Oh well, I suppose with you it doesn't count-"

I shoved past him, and went through the door.

It was seemingly normal. A spacious room. There was however a dressing table with a large mirror attached to it and a bright pink fluffy chair in front of it. I raised my eyebrows at this – but he ignored me, and once again yanked my arm, forcing me to sit on a couch (though thankfully this wasn't pink and fluffy).

I looked around the room curiously, before he opened his mouth – bringing me back to the land of the living.

"So Weasley. Tell me about yourself."

"You're serious?" I said, looking up at his face – and he really did look serious.

"Yes." He said simply, nodding. "I need to know about you, so I can understand how to make you more – er – likeable."

Ouch.

I took a deep breath – remember why you're here Rose, you want to make McLaggen jealous!

"I was born at St Mungo's, on the 26th of February. I am now sixteen years old, and a student at Hogwarts School of Witch-"

"Okay!" He said holding his hands up to stop my talking. He actually appeared to be enjoying this by the look on his face, clearly he was in his element. "I said tell me about yourself. Not give me a history essay!"

I frowned.

"You didn't let me finish."

He rolled his eyes. Git.

"Well what do you like to do?"

Easy question. "Well, I spend most of my time at the Library studying, but sometimes," I paused for dramatic effect – he seemed more interested, "I go for a walk to the lake and read my book under a tree!" I whispered like it was some exciting activity (believe me, I know it's not what the 'cool kids' would be doing)

"God Weasley, you are such a-a, well, I really don't know how to describe it." He folded his arms behind his head. "I guess," he said, moving forward to the edge of the couch. "We should try a different approach."

I looked up at him, from my feet, once again he appeared to be one hundred percent serious.

"Who do you want the most?"

I frowned, he was pretty straight up . . .

"What I mean is, if you could date anyone at this School, who would it be?" He was looking all intense again – and I stopped to think about it. "Oh, and not including me – obviously."

"As if Malfoy." I said, still pondering the question. Yeah, its really likely that I have a secret crush on Malfoy. Keep dreaming loser!

"Who is it then?"

Patience Malfoy, patience.

"Tom Davies."

Ravenclaw, Quidditch captain, seventh year, absolute God. Seriously, I mean drool worthy. He had dark brown, yet not black hair that was perfectly styled and bright blue eyes that made you atop and stare – though in a different way to Malfoys – I mean not that I was looking at them. Anyway, Tom is a babe, and every girl wants him – and yes, I happen to be one of his admirers.

He sniggered, and swiftly changed it into a serious look, as I stood up.

"No – Weasley – wait!"

I turned around to face him, crossing my arms. This ought to be good.

"I'm sorry."

Wow that was unexpected.

"I mean – can't you just wait till we finish this – er – lesson?"

And he was flustered as well, this was well, _bizarre_.

"Then you can decide properly if you want to back out of this, arrangement."

I sighed. Why did I keep on giving in to this loser?

I headed back towards the couch.

"No, no Weasley – stand right over there."

Demanding much?

I gave him a look, and he crossed his arms. He pointed at the furniture free half of the room. And I walked over - grudgingly, turning around to face him.

"Good. Stay right there."

I stood there, feeling like a right prat, as he stared at me. I crossed my arms around myself, feeling kind of self conscious – something about the look in his eye was kind of, I don't know; disturbing?

Then it got a bit ridiculous when he started to circle around me, still looking me up and down. If I wasn't mistaken he was . . . Checking me _out_. Really not the ideal way to spend my evening . . .

"Malfoy, what are you doi-"

"Hang on Weasley!"

He circled back around me as we came face to face.

"Why on earth do you wear _this _variation of the uniform?"

"I-I, its more practical." I say, sniffing and holding my head up high.

"And you do up all the buttons on your blouse?"

He sounded like he was refraining from laughter. The dickhead!

"Yes, actually." I looked away from him. I'm allowed to wear my uniform how I want!

"Well, aren't we in for a surprise?"

He smirked and pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, reaching into my pocket to grab my wand – bad habits die hard I guess, the amount of times Malfoy and I have got into duels.

"Expelliarmus!" He said, before I had the chance to get my wand out properly.

"What was that for!"

"Right, now-" Said Malfoy, cutting me off once again. I glanced at my wand over in the corner.

He started moving his wand, obviously doing some spells non-verbally.

I gasped; as I suddenly felt more air on my legs – and looked down to see my skirt shortening – and gaining more shape. He did not just make my skirt mid thigh! Below the knee is a good enough length thank-you very much!

I placed my hand on my hips frowning at him.

"I can't believe you just did th-"

He smirked, as I looked down, interrupting myself. My blouse was now tight, and shaped and unbuttoned one button to many . . . My baggy jumper evolved into a cardigan, and my shoes turned from clompy into dainty little ballet like shoes and I now really girly. So not my style. _Honestly_.

"Malfoy. What the hell?"

But he was looking at me weirdly again, particularly at my legs, which was just really plain awkward.

"Didn't know that's what you were hiding under all that! Otherwise I would've done this years ago!"

"Malfoy, if you seriously think that I'm going to walk about looking like this," I gestured to my new, and _not_ improved outfit. "Because I will not!"

I looked at him seriously and he laughed. He's trying to turn me into some, I don't know, _tart_.

"Weasley, you really are some-"

But at that moment the door opened, and I attempted to cover myself up. I really did look ridiculous, you see.

"Sophie!"

"Scorpius," Said Sophie Carter, a Seventh year, who was as bedazzled as er, well, a bedazzled thingy.

"So where is she?"

He gestured to me, and I saw Sophie's heavily made up eyes give me a once over.

"Seat! Seat!" She demanded, coming up behind me, steering me towards the dressing table and forcing me to sit down.

"Right, well, where to begin, where to begin."

I glanced back at her, and saw her pulling several things out of her bag, some make-up, what looked like hair potion, and lastly her wand.

"No! No!" I said, as she took my hair out of its ponytail.

I liked my hair – despite the frizz . . .

"Don't worry, I won't take off any of the length." She leant closer to me, as I saw my worried expression in my reflection.

"Definitely got some raw material here though, Scorpius."

I frowned. I should be far more offended then I'm making out. . .

"I'm right here!" I say angrily.

"Just sit on the couch, and occupy yourself, Scor. This may be a while."

She said smirking. Well this was just a weird situation . . .

He nodded, and sat down, as she reverted her attention back to me.

She pulled out a pair of scissors as I raised my eyebrows.

"I prefer to use scissors," she said, seeing my face, "it gives the hair, more life, more bounce. Rather than using my wand . . ."

"Er, right." I say.

What the hell am I doing?

Oh my God.

I keep my eyes down, and see the amount of hair that is falling to the ground, and the constant snipping of the scissors starts to freak me out.

"Don't worry Weasley," I hear Malfoy call from the other side of the room, "When we're done with you, you'll have more of a life."

I raised my eyebrows.

Maybe this could be good for me?

After all, Tom Davies was mighty fine.

I looked up to my reflection, and began to smile.

Well it can't get any worse.

**I hope you like it(: sorry I took so long to update, I've been doing my other story! Next Chapter = Rose's big reveal! Review and let me know if you liked it!**


	3. A Plan of Action

**I'm baaack! WOOHOO! Thank-you for all the amazing reviews and support - now that my exams are finally over I can writewritewrite! So heres the next chapter - hope it lives up to expectations! I've got a whole plan now, and I'm excited about the story! So, thanks too:**

Marciabarcia, babiixilyx3, CatrinaBoFi, xxx-angelin-xxx, yellowsea25, GinevraXO, Cindy-Lu Hu, A La DarkAngel, Tefi Weasley **annd** Anana553

**Hope you like it!**

**X Potty**

* * *

"Scorpiiiiiius, we're ready!" Said Sophie, sounding extremely childish and far too excited.

She waved her wand and a blindfold appeared over his eyes.

"Hey!" he said, standing up and flapping his arms around dropping his magazine , as Sophie steered me across the room so I was standing opposite him.

With a few more adjustments to my hair, she stood back smiling.

To be honest, despite my lack of confidence in her to begin with, I actually like what she has done.

My eyebrows were shaped and darkened, my eyelashes long black and curly, my hair layered with nice long waves flowing down my back, my teeth slightly smaller – and a few shades whiter and of course there was Malfoy's contribution to this . . . make-over. That was the one part of it that I didn't particularly like, but I guess the way I wore my uniform wouldn't really match me anymore.

"Sophie – just let me see Weasley please I really don't think tha-" But his sentence trailed off as Sophie removed his blindfold and he stared at me.

"W-Weasley? Is that you?"

"Don't be such a tosser Malfoy, of course it's me. Who were you expecting, Merlin?"

"I-I no, well, are you sure?" he asked taking a few steps closer and looking at me intently.

Sophie clapped excitedly. This seemed to bring Malfoy back to the land of the living as he spoke without stuttering.

"Well Sophie, I knew there was potential, but this," he gestured to me and once again I felt like I wasn't there – didn't they have common courtesy? Apparently not. "This is by far your best work."

"Awwh, thanks Scor." She said her eyelashes fluttering and he smirked at her. Why does he have this sickening effect on people – well, girls really?

I crossed my arms and backed away from the sickening flirting.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow – right Scor?"

"Don't worry Sophie – you'll see me." He said giving her what I supposed was meant to be a dazzling smile, and Sophie headed for the door as I too backed up trying to escape.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as I Froze in my steps. Bugger.

"Well, seeing as we're done here I was kinda thinking that I could, well go."

"You can't go yet!" he burst out frowning, "Not looking like that– I mean. You look different, now you have to learn to act a bit different."

I rolled my eyes.

"Different _how_?" I asked.

"Sit down Weasel, and I'll put it in terms you understand."

Glaring at him I sat down slightly miffed that he had regained his composure and was promptly being an asshole.

"So what does the 'Love Doctor' have to tell me?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

He sat down as well.

"Alright – so this Davies bloke is the guy you want, so naturally you have to be interested in everyone except for him."

"Malfoy that makes absolutely no sense. Surely if I want to get his attention then I shoul-"

He held his hand up. "Listen to me Weasleby; you're talking to the man who set Lorcan Scamander up with Marina Taylor, as in _Marina Taylor_!"

"I know who she is." I muttered.

"Well then you should understand that given their different – er – social groups they came from how much of an achievement that is!"

"Well, yeah…I suppose…"

"So clearly my advice and opinion matters when it comes to this topic." He conceded and I rolled my eyes once again.

Prat.

"So are you going to listen to me then?" he questioned leaning back on the couch.

"If I have to."

He chuckled. "Well, the short term goal is to get Davies – the long term is to get McLaggen jealous, suicidal and genuinely pissed off."

That made me smile.

"So to capture Davies' attention you have to ignore him twice, and then acknowledge him once."

I frowned.

"This is your genius plan Malfoy? Ignore him twice and-"

"Acknowledge once, yes." He finished off my sentence.

"Right I'd like to see how that will work." I muttered darkly.

"Oh it will Weasley. Then Davies will ask you out, you'll hesitate, but finally agree – but pretend your busy for about a week, and decide on a date – then you'll walk away, leaving him feeling like the luckiest guy in the world." He concluded passionately.

I laughed, before changing it into a cough. He was serious?

"An interesting theory but-"

"It will work Weasel. You should take notes then we'll practise how this is going to go down."

Reluctantly I pulled out a small notebook and scribbled down the instructions he had given, wondering what he was going to tell me to do when they failed.

"Finished?" he asked looking at me smirking. Why can't he smile or keep a straight face like a normal person?

I nodded.

"Okay," he said sitting forward. "Pretend I'm Davies, and you're – well you're you."

I snorted violently. "Obviously I'm me!"

"Don't ever do that again." He said looking appalled. "That noise does _not_ match how you look."

"Uh, thanks?"

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Alright, I'm Davies from now. Hey Weasley, uniform looks good on you."

"Thank you."

"Wrong answer."

"Fine." Instead I nodded at him briefly turning away.

"Nice." He commented, "Really cold. Okay, second time. Hey Weasley, don't know if you saw me on the Quidditch Pitch on Saturday, but I saved every single goal."

This time I looked at him fleetingly before frowning and looking at my hand.

"You're really getting this Weasel!

"Just get on with it." I said sounding bored.

"Fine. Hey Weasley, I guess I've been going about this the wrong way. My name is Tom Davies, and I think you are someone I want to know."

"Really?" I asked smiling slightly, "in that case, call me Rose."

Malfoy clapped. "I'm impressed Weasel. Just don't expect me to call you that name, alright?"

"Obviously not Malfoy!"

"Good. Well, if you just follow what we've gone through, I'm pretty sure you'll have him in the palm of your hand."

I frowned, "I still don't get why this will work, I mean I've liked him for ages…will it really make that much of a difference?"

"Trust me Weasel. Everything's different now." He said smirking. "So, this _plan_ will start tomorrow – at dinner. I don't think he'll approach you until after lunch."

Wow, he either has no social life, or didn't care at all about doing School work. I was betting on the latter. I mean how else could he have time to calculate all the moves of teenager's lives.

"Okay." I said, feeling slightly nervous. It was easy to ignore Malfoy because he genuinely makes me want to punch him, but Tom was all…dreamy and that. If he ever talked to me I would most likely faint or babble, but not ignore him.

"Its okay Weasley – I'll be there to prep you and everything, and to cause a distraction if it goes wrong."

I smiled. That was actually kind of nice. And it will be easier if Malfoy's there because I can pretend that Tom is Malfoy. Perfect.

He stood up. "This session is over Weasel. Remember the plan."

"Wait!" I said. "How am I going to react to the others? You said I have to flirt with everyone else…"

"I thought you'd know how to do that . . . I presumed you had some social skills since you did acquire a boyfriend to begin with." He said walking back to the couch.

I sunk down into the chair, "Well, I'm just a bit rusty when it comes to uh – flirting." I confessed. Mainly because I didn't want to make an absolute fool of myself in front of everyone.

"Okay," he said smirking, "flirt with me now."

"Uh – what? Are you pretending to be Davies again?"

"No, I'm being me." He said confidently, putting his arms behind his head and stretching out his feet.

"Uhm, to be honest Malfoy, I'd never willingly flirt with you."

"You don't have much choice Weasel. You'll have to flirt with me, we did decide that you'd be flirting with every bloke except for Davies – and unfortunately that includes me."

"Wait. What about my cousins?" I asked frowning.

"Okay, excluding your cousins."

"And what about McLaggen?"

"And excluding McLaggen." He said sounding slightly annoyed. "Look, do you want to practise or not?"

"Yes. I mean no. Uh – okay."

"Well you start then." He said smugly. The prat.

I looked at him awkwardly, trying to think of how to start the conversation. I don't know why I was suddenly feeling nervous.

"You're freaking out aren't you? I can tell by your face. I'm glad we went through this."

I nodded ignoring his smugness.

"I know its hard to control yourself around me."

I rolled my eyes. "Malfoy-"

"Just flutter your eyelashes at me a bit, and then do something with your lips."

"Do something with my lips?" I asked and he nodded apparently one hundred percent serious. What did that mean?

He was looking at me expectantly and I got the distinct impression that he was enjoying himself.

"You can do this Weasley." He said unexpectedly. Apparently surprising himself as well, but then his smirk returned and I remembered how much of a dickhead he is.

Pretending I was someone super pretty and popular I fluttered my eyelashes a bit and then looked at him, attempting to smirk.

"Good." He said looking at me weirdly. "So Weasley. What do you like to do?"

"What do _you_ like to do?" I repeated, avoiding the question.

"Nice." He said, "Deflected the question, allowing the guy to talk about himself and not find out too much information about you, leaving them curious. I'm impressed that you thought about that!"

"Yeah," I said, "I just didn't want to answer the question really."

He shook his head at me, "alright Weasel, the main things you have to remember are; you are no longer a frizzy haired freak – so don't act like one."

"Hey!" I said.

"Compliment!" he replied, "Also no mentioning your activities in the Library. Always make them feel good. Don't reveal too much about yourself, and do that little smirk thing you did before."

I shook my head at the pure nerve of him. "So pretty much, lie, flatter them way too much, be entirely fake and – be well, _you_."

He nodded smirking again. "Glad you've caught on Weasel. I think we're ready for tomorrow."

With that I stood up and he followed suit. He opened the door surprised I walked through and he followed.

"Well, bye Malfoy."

"See you tomorrow Weasley." He said leaving. Not before he gave me a once over. Did I really look that . . . _distracting?_

I laughed to myself. If he thought I didn't see that then he was losing his touch. In a weird way I was kind of excited for tomorrow.

I headed back to the Common Room grinning. This was gonna be good.

* * *

**So theres the chapter! More to come soon (:**

**Please review!**

**X Potty**


	4. Lesson Two: Completing an Objective

**Hi Hi Hi!**

So - I'm really sorry for not updating this until now - But, I am n an updating spree!

Thank-you for still reviewing and favouriting! It really kept me motivated to write more - so, review and I will :)

But seriously thanks heaps - hope you enjoy this update..

Love always,

Potty

xx

* * *

I was the first girl into the bathroom this morning.

To do my hair and make-up.

Which is just plain, well, just plain weird.

Bang bang bang.

"Jess! Get out of the Bathroom _already!_"

I chuckled to myself hearing Jess herself yell back at Marie, "I'm NOT IN THE BATHROOM!"

I applied one more coat of lip-gloss before opening the door.

"What-Rose?" Stuttered Marie as Jess stared at me open mouthed.

"I'm done with the bathroom now." I said smugly, walking past the two gaping girls.

This ought to be fun.

* * *

"Rosie! Oh _Rosie_-oh…Rose?" Al's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "… You've been to see him haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Albus, now if you'll excuse me I have to go to breakfast."

I pushed past my gawping yet grinning cousin and set off out of the portrait.

The stupid shoes that Malfoy had forced me to wear not only made an annoying clicking sound every step I took, but also made me walk differently.

As in sway my hips like some desperate pre-pubescent Slytherin girl.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that extreme, but it was still irritating.

And definitely catching the attention of the few Seventh Year Ravenclaw girls who were currently glaring at me. I guess the noise of them was really annoying them as well.

I noted that no-one however seemed that interested in how I looked… Though the only people I had passed so far were the Ravenclaws and a couple of young Hufflepuffs.

I looked down at my wrist to check the time, cursing Malfoy as I remembered that my watch had no longer become part of my 'look'.

I didn't understand why something as simple as a watch had been excluded; I know it wasn't the prettiest of all watches. Alright – I'll admit it was pretty ugly. But Uncle Percy bought it for me, and it had tonnes of extra things it could do! It wasn't just a watch – it was a calendar, alarm, but also a way of communicating with other people who had the same particular watch. So really, it was a genius invention and bloody Malfoy had merely misjudged it because he thought that it didn't look one hundred percent beautiful.

I frowned to myself as I rounded the corner. And clearly the whole make-over thing was for nothing!

And why would Tom Davies even approach me? I shook my head and focused on walking, trying not to sashay like I was on the catwalk.

"Oh. My. God!"

I stopped just as I reached the top of the staircase. I turned around to see Summer Burrows, standing with her mouth unflatteringly open.

"Rose Weasley?" She squealed at me.

I smiled awkwardly.

"That's my name."

Summer Burrows is probably one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's in my year – Ravenclaw and sits next to me in potions. She's pretty much friends with everyone and loved by everyone… Who couldn't love her though – she was just so friendly.

But right now she was making me feel a tad awkward.

"Rose you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Er, thanks Summer." I said putting my hair behind my ear and beginning to walk down the stairs.

"What did you do?" she asked joining me.

"I-I," an image of Malfoy's smug face popped into my brain, "I just wanted a change!"

"Well you look lovely." She said smiling.

"Thanks!" I repeated, almost slipping down the stairs in the stupid bloody shoes Malfoy had me in! But I grabbed the railing just in time.

"Nice seeing you Rose, I'm off to the bathroom now!" She smiled walking to the left as I continued down towards the next lot of stairs – half contemplating running after her, but then again, I wasn't really close with her.

Instead I had to face the fact that I might in fact actually see people! I frowned and wondered about the time again just as I lost my footing on the step, rocketing forward.

I took in a deep breath quickly as my arms flew out manically hoping that my hands would hit the ground first and bracing myself for the impact.

Which surprisingly felt warm, yet solid… and I frowned slowly opening my eyes…it was breathing.

That was when I realised that someone was holding me up, and I was sprawled against their chest awkwardly.

Well I was currently doing great at being the new and improved me, wasn't I?

I removed my arms from the (clearly) male chest and took a step back, embarrassed to look in the face of the poor guy I had face planted on.

"Woah there, are you okay?"

I lifted my head up, slowly opening my eyes.

Holy crap.

I blinked several times trying to stop staring at the image of beauty that was before me…

Tom Davies!

"Hello?" he asked looking at me concerned.

Crap, crap crap! I wasn't ready for this! Should I say something back? No. I have to ignore him!

"I'm Tom Davies by the way…"

I know! I know! Stop staring at his lips…and his eyes, but they were just so blue…

I took a big step back and smoothed my skirt down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he repeated with that angelic voice of his.

Ignore him Rose, ignore him!

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and attempted to look at him boredly, before turning around.

Oh my gosh! Tom Davies fully just talked to me! And introduced himself! I smiled as I headed towards the Great Hall once again.

But then I just ignored him…So now he probably thinks I'm some snobby cow.

"Hey red!"

And now I've gone mental, and I think that people are calling me red.

"HEY RED!"

I frowned, but kept walking – the door to the Great Hall in sight.

"HEY NEW GIRL!"

Okay, that was definitely addressed to me. I stopped mid step and turned to the direction of the noise.

"Finally!" said Jacob Lisbon, one of McLaggen's Quidditch buddies.

"What's your name, new girl?" asked a Seventh Year I've never talked to.

I blinked.

How thick were these guys? And how many of them were there?

Okay, only about seven. But it was still kind of overwhelming.

"Are you gonna answer the question?"

And that last guy was kinda cute…

Focus Rose!

"As if you didn't know?"

I said, quite impressed with myself honestly…

"Now, if you'll excuse me – I'm going to have breakfast."

I smiled at them sweetly, before rolling my eyes as I strutted away. Seriously – I don't look that different.

Those were just the sleazy guys anyway, they act like that with anything that has boobs, and breathes.

I continued on my way to the Great Hall, as finally other students seemed to be around me, a few girls were scowling and guys staring, but nothing like the sleazebags that I had hopefully confused…

I looked up and saw a group of red hair mixed with strawberry blonde and smiled, weaving my way towards my cousins, whose backs were currently turned.

"Lily!" I called, waving as one of the red haired blurs turned around.

She looked at me confusedly, squinting.

"Wait up Lily! I'm-"

An arm came out of no-where, seizing me and pulling me around the corner.

This was turning out to be the longest bloody trip to breakfast that I could remember.

Sighing I straightened myself out, turning to face the platinum twit that I knew had to be behind the sneak attack.

"Malfoy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and leaning against the wall.

He surveyed me momentarily.

"Weasley?"

He returned in the same manner, continuing to stare at me blankly.

"Well there must be something you wanted to say! You're the one that attacked me!"

"I'm just seeing how you're coping."

"Mmm-kay."

"So, have you been fluttering your eyelashes? Or doing that lip thing? How about ignoring people? Have you seen Davies yet-"

"Woah, Malfoy. Calm down. I haven't had that much interaction with people yet!"

"Okay," he said running his fingers through his hair, "so no encounters with Davies then?"

I tilted my head awkwardly, looking down.

"Weasley. You can't lie to me. We have to work on your face – I can read you like a book."

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"I may or may not have already seen Tom Davies." I muttered, not meeting his eyes.

He nodded. "I suspected so."

I scoffed. As if he could've suspected that.

"Well, actually I heard him telling one of his brainless friends, that some girl fell onto him."

I raised my eyebrows. This wasn't good. I can't let Malfoy know it was actually me…

"How do you know he's talking about me?" I asked lamely.

"I heard him describe you."

"Ohhh," I say nodding and hoping that I won't get in a whole lot of trouble for this. "Wait!" I said, suddenly having a thought, "How did he describe me?"

"It doesn't matter Weasley!"

I pouted, "Please tell me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"He said a hot girl he'd never seen before fell onto him."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a smile creep onto my face already.

Tom Davies thought I was hot? I stood up straighter. Hang on a second… I looked at Malfoy, who stared back at me.

"What, Weasley?"

I took a step closer to him.

"You," I jabbed him with my finger, "Think," another jab, "I'm," he starts to flinch, "Hot."

I crossed my arms and smirked at him.

"Wait – what?" he asked frowning. "No I don't-"

"You heard Tom describe me? All you heard him say was some hot girl. That could've been anyone. And you'd have to think I was hot, to think that he was talking about me." I finished smugly.

"I-I-"

He began. Ha! Malfoy speechless? I could do anything.

He cleared his throat. "Don't get too ahead of yourself Weasley. And don't over-analyse this. Yes Davies thinks your hot – and I knew he was talking about you because you're also extremely clumsy, and most likely the only girl capable of falling onto someone. My question is – did you talk to him?"

"No." I replied, my smile fading slightly.

"Did he say anything?"

"He introduced himself, and asked if I was okay."

"Good," he said pacing, "Well just ignore him one more time Weasley – you know what to do."

"Yeah." I said half heartedly, following as he headed towards the door to the Great Hall.

"Remember Weasley, walk the walk."

"What?" I asked, as he held the door open for me (surprising I know).

"Flirt, strut, be that girl…"

"You mean be a tart." I muttered to myself as he left my side, and I entered a room that suddenly decided to stare at me.

My shoes echoed throughout the Hall, as only quiet banter and whispers reached my ears.

This was actually ridiculous. I mean, do I really look that different? Its quite insulting really.

"Oi red!" I turned my head and nodded at the group of idioits who had greeted me this morning, Jacob Lisbon caught my eye and winked. I waved in return.

I may as well enjoy this attention, right?

Seeing a space on the Gryffindor table next to Robbie Finnegan, I sashayed (Okay, not sashayed – but I didn't strut either, or walk normally) down the row. Smiling at few random people along the way (yes, girls too – can't have them thinking I'm too snobby.)

I stopped in front of Robbie, smiled at him and slid into the seat. Right opposite Lottie McLaggen, my ex's little sister.

I smiled sweetly at her slackened jaw, and leant across Robbie to get myself a piece of toast.

"Sorry, Robbie."

I said, and he merely nodded at me smiling strangely.

"Well if it isn't Rose Weasley."

My skin prickled.

The group of people that were around me leaned in closer – obviously trying to hear the rest of the juicy conversation.

"If it isn't Lottie McLaggen."

She sneered at me in response, but swiftly turned it into a smile as more people seemed to be interested.

"Nice makeover. Now at least you don't look like you have a mop on your head."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, I would give you the hair dressers number – but I don't think you've got enough raw material."

Yes I did just use Malfoy's words as an insult. One of Lottie's eyebrows quirked up, but she merely nodded, apparently not having anything to say back to that. I smiled to myself, and started reaching for breakfast.

Perhaps I shouldn't go with the usual eggs, bacon and sausage combo? Yeah probably not I thought, taking instead a bowl of muesli.

"So Rose, have you heard that I'm on the Quidditch team now?" asked Robbie Finnegan.

"Oh, really?" I replied, even though Hugo had been moaning at me about how he (Robbie) had just scraped through at trials.

"Yeah, I'm a beater."

"You'll finally be able to put those muscles to use then?"

He smiled a little too enthusiastically, and sloshed a bit of juice down his front. I saw Lottie roll her eyes and turn to talk to her friend. Ha! Who knew I could be so . . . good at this?

But I couldn't get too ahead of myself.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?"

I looked up from my potions book.

"Uh su-" I cleared my throat, "Not at all."

Dane Zabini smiled and sat down. I returned to my potions revision. As I flipped through the pages slowly, searching for the draught of the living dead, I felt him staring at me.

This was just plain awkward.

Am I supposed to look up? Will that count as some kind of flirting, or as that just a normal thing to do?

Where was Malfoy when I needed him?

I looked up briefly to see that yes, Zabini was in fact looking at me. Great.

I smiled goofily and quickly looked down.

Hang on… Malfoy and Zabini were friends.

Was this some kind of trick? Oh crap, it so was. Malfoy was testing how good I was at coping under pressure. Bloody Hell he pisses me off.

"So Weasley, how are you?"

I had to look up to make sure I had heard correctly.

You see, unlike my relationship with Malfoy, with Zabini, it was a kind of unspoken hatred.

Okay, I don't hate him, it's just. Well I've never really heard him talk before. And when on that rare occasion he had spoke, it was always a chilling (yet annoyingly smooth) crude comment that blonde bimbos didn't understand but could simply tell by his tone of voice was meant to be insulting.

Yet, he still had his fair share of fans, (though not as much, I hate to say as dear old Malfoy) and the only reason I could say that he did have fans would be because of his looks, since his personality was practically non existent.

And that brings us back to this moment. Where I'm sitting in the Library, and Zabini is asking me how I am.

I'm freaked out! But of course I can't actually say that out loud!

"I'm good, thanks." I said. Yeah, that was my genius response.

"That's good." He replied, then opened his mouth to say something more, so I stood up abruptly, consequently knocking over my book.

His eyebrows shot up in amusement, and he opened his mouth, probably to say something cutting.

"I've got to go now." I said, stating the obvious. I bent over to get the book, narrowly missing hitting my head on the table.

Why am I so smooth?

I can't flirt! I can't do anything! I can't even string two words together in front of Dane Zabini, and now I'm supposedly supposed to talk to Tom Davies?

"See you round Weasley."

He said to my back; as I stumbled out of the Library, book in hand.

I think its fair to say I'm a loser.

* * *

After my free period I had lunch.

I headed to the Great Hall, my stomach beginning to rumble.

Why am I such a man? There was no way I could pass as this, well, girl.

"Rose?"

My head whipped around, I squinted to see where the voice came from.

Frowning I turned back around.

"Rose Weasley!"

I stopped in my tracks, turning around angrily.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to talk to you…" Tom FLIPPING Davies trailed off.

And I had already spoken to him.. What was I supposed to do now?

I met his eyes briefly.. Okay more than briefly, but his eyes were so… I mentally shook myself, and shrugged offhandedly at him, an action he would hopefully interpret as – you can speak now.

"See I was just wondering – just wondering-"

Is Tom Davies asking me out? IS TOM DAVIES STUTTERING?

"Just wondering if you wanted to help me with my uh – transfiguration homework – I hear you're the best in your year – and I could really use your help."

Oh. I tried not to let my face fall. Was I supposed to respond to this at all? New Rose wouldn't – but old Rose definitely would – if someone needed help old Rose would come to the rescue.

"Um – I'll have to see, I'm quite busy and stuff… so yeah."

God Rose. I wanted to slap myself. I couldn't refuse help – or say yes – so I just went in-between and sounded like… well sounded like myself to be perfectly honest. Which I thought was a terrible idea – until his mouth split into the massiveist grin, since well – I couldn't remember at this point, because his smile was distracting!

"I'll talk to you about it later then?"

"Sure – uh – whatever." At least I threw in some attitude at the end right? This wouldn't be a total failure hopefully.

He grinned goofily and brushed past me.

Oh god. Malfoy was going to kill me, and all I'd done was booked a tutoring session. Maybe it was best not to mention this to Malfoy at all? Since all that my charm and playing hard to get had got me with Tom Davies, was a study session with my brain.

* * *

"Hey Rose!"

I looked up from my roast vegetables, ignoring the still staring eyes of the majority of the dinner table, to see Albus.

I smiled, genuinely for probably the first time today.

"Scorp gave me this to give you."

And as quickly as my smile arrived – it disappeared.

I opened the folded piece of parchment – as Albus squeezed into the spot next to me, thankfully creating some distance between me and Robbie Finnegan.

Entrance to Great Hall – Five minutes

SM

Great. I wouldn't even be able to finish my dinner. I considered shovelling it all down – but remembered my 'image' I was supposed to be keeping up.

"When were you supposed to be giving me this note Al?"

"Bout' Five Muns-ago" Said Albus through steak and kidney pie.

I rolled my eyes – standing up quickly to leave the table, and my dinner.

* * *

"So – have you had any more contact with – You-Know-Who?" Malfoy asks me, as we stand just to the side of the door – semi hidden, but I can still see some late comers to dinner sneaking in through the door.

"I haven't had any contact with Voldemort – no." I chuckled to myself… Quite a good joke really, and he walked straight into it.

"Weasley! You know what I mean." He said irritated.

"Nope. No contact." I said unsurely.

Malfoy looked off into the distance.

"You must have done something wrong then. Maybe we did the transformation too early…" Malfoy trailed off muttering about cuts of skirts and tops.

I just stood there leaning against the wall. My stomach rumbled nosily. Malfoy looked confused.

"Weasley? Weasley – you in there?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Listen, you're just going to have to up your game okay – this plan was fool proof and somehow you've managed to screw it up-"

"Did you ever think it might have been the plan, and not me? Why does it have to be al MY fault Malfoy?"

Malfoy gulped – and his eyes widened, I was definitely making a point here.

"What about-"

"Uh – sorry to interrupt."

"You should be sorry!" I said turning around quickly.

I think I have the worst luck in the world, here I was yelling at Malfoy, mid rampage – turning around and yelling at an innocent bystander.

I'm sure you can figure out who the worst person for me to have yelled at could be. It was Tom Davies.

He looked a bit surprised, but seemed to recover quickly.

"I am," he laughed, "so Rose, I couldn't wait for our study date, I was thinking tomorrow, I have two free Study periods tomorrow, you're bound to have one the same, right?"

"Yes, I have one straight after lunch."

"Great. I'll see you in the library," he turned to leave, "Bye Rose, Malfoy."

I nodded and Malfoy remained silent till Tom disappeared.

Malfoy cleared his throat.

"So… when were you going to tell me that you actually had a date planned?"

"Its not a date! He said that he needed tutoring.. And I was worried about telling you, because it meant I had screwed it up."

Malfoy looked at me in disbelief.

"Weasley! The man wants to spend time with you! 'Tutoring', 'Study Date'… He wants to get in your pants!"

"He doesn't."

"Yes, he does!"

"He does?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, lets not get too ahead of ourselves." Said Malfoy, killing the excited buzz… though there was still a trace of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Come on Weasley, lets go to the kitchens and get some dessert."

My stomach rumbled again and I grinned.

Tom Davies was going to be mine, McLaggen was going to be beside himself with jealousy, I was going to be ridiculously happy, and weirdly enough it was all thanks to Malfoy.

* * *

**SOOO, Thats it for this chapter - but do not worry! There will be more to come, please review!**

x


End file.
